Strength of a Child
by Dream-Dancer-Salem
Summary: She was reborn into the magical world not knowing of her past. Now, she has been accepted into Hogwarts along with the BoyWhoLived. Now, she must remember her past life if she wishes to protect her new friends and world.


**_The Strength of a Child_**

**__**

**_Don't Own a Thing_**

* * *

**__**

Her hazel eyes bounced with joy as she ran through the hall towards the den to her parents. Her smile was filled eagerness as she kept glancing to the letter she held in her hand. Her parents would be so proud and she couldn't wait until they went shopping. Her life-long dream was finally coming true, and this thought seemed to bring her happiness to a whole new level.

"Mum, Dad I got it!"she squealed. Her parents turned towards her with confused glances, until they saw what she held in her hand.

"Well Diana, looks like we'll be going shopping soon."her father said with a chuckle as he picked her up.

"I guess you're right Alex. Our little girl is finally going."her mother, Diana, cheered.

"I can't wait!"their daughter cried. Her father, Alex, twirled one of her blonde curls around his fingers as he kissed her cheek.

"We're proud of you, Buffy."her father whispered in her ear. Buffy Ashlyn Graves turned to her father with a proud, victorious smile. Her mother chuckled at her husband's and daughter's antics, but they simply stuck their tounges out at her. Her mother just smiled as she walked over to her only daughter and crouched beside them.

"What does it say?"she asked. Buffy turned the envelope over and began to open it. As she did, her eyes danced with glee and her parents could only smile at their daughter. After getting the envelope opened, she pulled out a white piece of parchment and unfolded it with care. Looking up to her parents to see if they were paying attention, she began to read the letter out loud.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_HeadMaster Albus Dumbledore_

_Dear Miss Graves,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 1st._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy HeadMistress_

When Buffy finished, she turned to her father with worry.

"Do we have time to send her our owl?"she asked. At this, her father chuckled and nodded, but this seemed to only ease a little bit of Buffy's worries.

"We'll we have enough time to go shopping?"she asked.

"Yes dear, we'll have enough time to go shopping."her mother replied with a chuckle. At this, the little blonde released the breath she was holding as she turned to her mother.

"When can we go shopping?"she asked. Both parents just smiled as they knew their daughter's excitment could never be contained.

"We'll go tomorrow since it seems you are so eagered to get there."her father said. Buffy raised her arms and cheered as she hoped off her father's lap and began to run to her room. Her hazel eyes seemed to grow distant as she found herself wandering what the school of her dreams was really like.

* * *

Buffy glanced excitedly at all the shops she saw. Though she tried to contain her excitment, it just wouldn't work. The night before, her head was filled with dreams of Hogwarts and it only proved to wake her up. Now, as she walked alongside her parents, she couldn't help but feel all the excitment within her begin to bubble all around her. Looking ahead, she noticed they were heading to a place called _Gringott's._

"Mum, why are we going there?"asked Buffy. Her mother glanced down at her before looking back up to see they were at the entrance of the bank.

"To get money, dear."she replied. Buffy simply shrugged and followed her parents inside. Once inside, her hazel eyes widen at the sight of the little green creatures before her also known as goblins. Many were scampering around, helping others while many were up on a plateform behind a pure, white, marble desk. The one she and her family stood before seemed to be the tallest to her, but she still wasn't quite sure because they all looked tall to her.

"Vault 365, please."Buffy's mother said to the goblin. The litte, green creature looked up and nodded to the couple before opening his hand.

"The key, please."the creature said in a rough voice. Buffy's father pulled out a glimmering, gold key that had the number on the hilt. Handing it to the goblin, the creature walked towards a door that semed to lead to another part of the bank. Once there, the blonde witch saw that there was another goblin at the door, looking up at them.

"Griphook, take them to vault 365."the goblin from the counter commanded. The one at the door nodded and took the key from the other goblin, then proceeded to open the large door. Once the door was open, Buffy saw that there was cavern, with torches of fire along the walls. Her hazel eyes grew even bigger as she saw that a small cart was awaiting them. The goblin walked towards it without a care, but Buffy seemed hesitant. Soon after her parents persuasion, she was on the cart with them, riding down a track that reminded her of a train. Looking all around her with curious and amazed eyes, Bufy jumped when the little cart stopped. Looking sheepishly at her parents, she climbed out of the cart and stood on a little, plateform made of rock. The goblin walked towards a large, wooden door and placed the key into the keyhole. Soo, the door sopened and Buffy gasped at what she saw. Piles of gold, silver, and bronze coins littered all around the large room.

"Wow! All that's our's?"asked a suprised Buffy.

"Yes sweetheart, all that is our's."her father replied. The little blonde broke into a smile as she turned around and hugged her parents. They were quite suprised, but soon returned the affection. After grabbing the amount they would need, the family of three and the little goblin sat back on the little cart and rode to the main office of _Gringott's_. After exiting the bank, the family began to walk around Diagon Alley.

"Diana, why don't you take Buffy to get her robes and I'll get her books."her father said. Her mother nodded and led the blonde witch towards a shop called _Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions_. Buffy and her mother walked in and the first thing they saw was a squat woman who had a smile that seemed to be frozen on her face.

"Why if it isn't Diana Starlight! How have you been?"cried the woman Buffy assumed was Madam Malkin.

Her mother just smiled and replied, "I've been good, but I'm here on Hogwarts business.". Madam Malkin looked down to Buffy and her eyes seemed to grow as wide as saucers.

"Is this Buffy?"she asked. Diana nodded and made a little motion that Buffy couldn't quite understand. Shrugging it off, she turned back to Madam Malkin and smiled. The woman erupted into cheers as she grabbed the little blonde byt the shoulders and drug her into the back. When Buffy managed to regain her balance, she looked up and noticed two boys were already getting fitted for their robes. One was a platinum hair blonde that had a evil glint in his eyes. He held himself with pride and arrogance and she made an annoyed face. Looking to the other one, she saw he had messy black hair and his emerald eyes were hidden by glasses. A scar was on his forhead, but she couldn't quite make out what it was. This boy seemed to have confusion and worry all around him. Smiling, Buffy knew she liked this boy already. Looking back to Madam Malkin, she noticed that the witch was waiting for her. Stepping up on a stool, she waited patiently while she measured her. Suddenly, she was brought out of her daydreaming state by someone's voice. Turning to see it was the platnium haired blonde her eyes narrowed, but she held a small smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"Buffy asked. The blonde seemed a little irritated, but held his face straight.

"I said, are you going to Hogwarts?"he repeated.

"Oh, yes."she answered. Sending a questioning look to the black haired boy, he nodded his head to singal he was too.

"Are you pureblood?"the blonde asked. Buffy's eyes widen as she turned to him with a suprised look.

"Excuse me?"she said. The boy let out a sigh and Buffy narrowed her eyes.

"Is your mum and dad magical."he replied through clenched teeth.

"Yes, but I don't think it's any of your concern."she replied. Before the boy could say anything more, the woman measuring him said he was through and the boy stepped off and stomped towards the front. Looking to the other boy, she sighed and looked to the ground. _'Me and my big mouth.'_ Buffy scolded in her mind.

"I didn't like him either."the other boy whispered. Buffy glanced to him with a questioning look. "He kept asking the same questions and it was very annoying and rude."he continued. Making an 'oh' face, the blonde withc chuckled.

"I'm Buffy Graves."she said. The boy looked suprised before smiling at her.

"Harry Potter."he replied. Buffy smiled and nodded her head towards him. Soon, they were both done and walked out of the back and met Buffy's mother.

"Mum, meet my new friend Harry Potter."she said. At this, her mother's eyes widen as she looked to the boy beside her daughter. Buffy looked confused as she watched her mother try and say something, but she couldn't. "Mum?"the blonde asked with confusion. At her daughter's voice, she turned to see her questioned gaze.

"Dear, remember I told you a bedtime story of a little boy who defeated the Dark Lord?"she asked. At Buffy's nod, her mother motioned to Harry. Soon, it dawned on Buffy and her eyes widen. Looking to the boy, she blushed and looked to the ground. Harry blushed as well and stared at the wall beside him. Casting a glance to him, Buffy worked up her courage and asked her mother something.

"Can he come shopping with us?"she mumbled. Diana looked down to the blushing boy and smiled. looking back to her daughter, she nodded and that seemed to bring a cheer from her little lips. Harry smiled at the woman before being yanked out of the robes shop by a hyper Buffy. As the three walked down Diagon Alley, they ran into a man that resembled a giant. He had a bushy beard and a head full of messy hair.

"Hagrid, this is my new friend Buffy Graves and her mother."Harry told the giant. Hagrid smiled as he patted Diana's head.

"Yes yes, I know Diana Starlight, but I neva' thought you would marry Alex."he said in a gentle voice. Buffy smiled up at him as he glanced down at her. Suddenly, his eyes bulged to the size of saucers.

"Hagrid, this is my daughter Buffy."Diana said. She looked at him pointedly and Buffy's eyes narrowed. Looking back to the giant, she smiled. After he managed to smile, he turned to Harry.

" Harry, I'm just gonna go and get somethin' and I'll meet ya' at Ollivander's."Hagrid said before walking off. Harry and Buffy looked after him, but turned around when Buffy's mother called them. Turning around, both began to run to catch up with her. Once they reached her, they saw they were infront of a shop called _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ Buffy looked to Harry with curious eyes while he looked to her with anxious ones.

"Come along you two."Diana called as she walked into the shop. Both kids followed the woman as they entered the mysterious shop. Once they entered, they saw shelves upon shelves full of boxes. Looking at one another, both kids shrugged and stepped forward. Suddenly, a man with wild, white hair appeared behind the wooden counter. Buffy squealed as she clung to Harry whose eyes had widen.

"Why if it isn't Diana Starlight. How have you been?"the man asked.

"Just fine Ollivander, but I'm here on Hogwarts business."the woman said as she pointed to Buffy.

"Why, this must be little Buffy."he said. The little, blonde witch gulped and nodded her head slowly. Turning his head to see Harry, his eyes widen even more. "And Harry Potter, what an honor."he continued. Harry simply nodded to him before looking at Buffy. Ollivander simply smiled as he turned back to Buffy. "Your wand hand child."he said. Buffy blinked then stuck out her right hand. Ollivander measured it before licking his lips and looking down a row of boxes. Disappearing into the sea of brown and black, he returned with a brown box and pulled out a wand.

"11 and 1/2 inches maple with a unicorn's hair."he said. Handing it to Buffy, she gripped it lightly and made a flicking motion with her wrist. Boxes flew out of their slots and onto the ground. "No, no, no, no."Ollivander mumbled as he walked back into the sea of brown and black. Coming back with another brown box, he pulled out another wand.

"10 inches yew with the tooth of a dragon."he said. Buffy looked hesitant, but took the wand and swished it. Nothing happened...until Ollivander saw the chair in the back was floating. Shaking his head, the old man rushed back into the back. Buffy looked to Harry with nervous eyes. He smiled to her and that seemed to give her a little hope. Ollivander came back with a black box this time and he set it on the counter. Looking to Buffy, he seemed to be making a tough descion in his head. Finally, he opened the box and lifted the wand to Buffy. She took it and stared at it with an odd sensation flowing through her veins.

"11 inches willow with the feather of a phoenix and the tail of a unicorn. That is one of the rarest wands in the world. I once sold a wand just like it to another witch, but- well, let's not worry about th past. Try it, try it."he urged. Buffy looked to him with worry before flicking her wrist. Sparkles of purple and red appeared. Ollivander clapped and the little blonde ran over to her mother. Harry stepped forward and began his wand processing.

* * *

After three wands, Harry finally found a wand that worked. Oddly, it was the twin of the wand that gave him his fampous scar. Buffy turned to the window with an odd feeling of being watched and laughed when she saw her father and Hagrid standing there, both holding owl cages. Her father held a cage with an owl that was a black color with piercing gold eyes. Underneath the owl was all white. Hagrid held a pure white owl and she noticed the excited look on Harry's face. Both kids ran out to greet the men and chuckled when Harry hugged Hagrid. Soon, Hagrid and Harry were walking with the Graves family towards the exit of Diagon Alley.

"I hope to see you in three days."Buffy called as the family pulled away from the Leaking Cauldron. She turned back to see her parents whispering about something. Narrowing her eyes, an odd feeling of hate coursed through her. Why were her parents so secretive lately? Sighing, she just couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts.


End file.
